One Day More
by kuefox
Summary: "One day more to revolution, one day more to...getting thrown into the Sly Cooper universe? This is not what I signed up for when I enrolled in Juilliard...but hey, this can't be so bad, I know I've dreamed a dream about this happening, but I wonder, is this the point of no return?" Harmony, a theatre girl with big dreams of being on stage ends up with the gang in Thieves In Time!
1. Someone Tell Me This Is A Dream

**Hello! I'm terribly scared right now! I'm handling too many stories at one time! Yay! All of my followers fill kill me, I'm sure, in my sleep! At least bury me with my PSP...that's where I read my fanfiction..! But, um, yeah...Viva La Vida...and Hey, You...and Bad End Night...they will be updated...I SWEAR ON MY LIFE. I SWEAR ON MY CAT'S GRAVE. I REALLY DO. YOU GUYS ARE TOO AWESOME TO KEPP LOVING ME —I BET SOME OF YOU JUST HATE ME NOW, HUH? JEEZ, I'M SUCH A FAILURE :( anyways, new Sly Cooper game came out, had to write a fanfic, couldn't resist...I love this game...though I don't have the fourth one...I don't have a ps3...but I will write this if it gets popular...**

* * *

"You know, I better not regret buying this game..."

"Trust me, you won't, it just came out a few years ago, and if you've played the first few games, then this one should just top it all off,"

"Yeah, you better hope it does, son, 'cause I will come back if it blows! I'm an old lady, I played these games when I was in elementary school, and I was too scared to buy this game!" The GameStop clerk laughs at my merriness and sees me off as I exit the store. That clerk, Josh, knows me pretty well, I mean, I used to come here as a high schooler and I'm still coming, even in college, so of course we're on a first name basis. Man, GameStop, this store brought back memories. Memories of staying up all night just to choose a new game and get the complete manual with it, or pre ordering games that are coming out, like, in the next two years, or just admiring the games within the small, compact store. It was and still is heaven for me, and if I ever have children, they will be graphic designers like I'm planning to be and rule the world with their skills. Yes.  
Anyways, my name is Harmony Peterson, and the game I'm holding in my hand sure sparks some memories, as well, memories of me yelling at the stupid characters in the game and yelling and whooping when I passed a level. Or found a clue bottle. Or defeated a boss. Yes, the game was Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, the newest edition to the beloved trilogy that I grew up with - actually, I still play the games occasionally, since I only took my most prized possessions to college with me. I just haven't gotten around to actually buying this game because, well...what if it's not as good as the reviews say it is? I mean,sure, the graphics have got to be good, it is for the PS3, but I mean the storyline. I know it has something to do with Sly going back in time, since the cliffhanger from the third game said so ("Time will tell...literally! Because I'm building a time machine to find out!" Jeez, I still remember the ending!). Also, I am interested in seeing his ancestors...like Rioichi Cooper or Tennessee Kid Cooper. That would be gorgeous, it would be amazing, wonderful, all of the above! Man, I'm getting too ahead of myself. It is just a video game — but a awesome video game, with a handsome protagonist.

Ah, speaking of handsome protagonists, Sly Cooper tops them all, even Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. I mean, ever since I first saw him, I believe I was in 1st grade, I've fallen in love with those brown eyes, that gray fur, that sculpted chest (even if it is animated)! Not just him, I'm sure I had a crush on one of the villains, Octavio, I think, since he was an opera singer, and I do go to Julliard, a performing arts school. Plus, his mask was a real plus; Phantom Of The Opera was my favorite opera. Also, Bentley was a real big favorite of mine, and he still is. I just always thought he was adorable, and smart, about everything he does. Murray was funny as a kid, and was revealed to be a huge softie when I finally reached a certain level in the third game. When I was little, I remember promising to find a guy just like Sly Cooper, and marrying him on the spot the second I get! I'm still looking, and so far, I've never found someone with his charming personality or dashing good looks.

The walk home is fast, as usual, I don't own a car, and don't really want one. Taxis are cool with me, as I do live in New York. My iPod is blasting the soundtrack to the musical "Love Never Dies" as I walk up the steps leading to my apartment by Juilliard. I greet the doorman and head inside the cozy hotel/apartment complex. My parents really want my singing carreer to take off, so they put in a lot of their money and time into my lessons as a kid, and so they've also put alot of money into my college funds - which explains the fancy hotel apartment thing. A small chandelier hangs above the lobby, and people are bustling in and out of the area, with their luggage and plane tickets out of here, or with their shopping bags and headed up to their floor to relish their new finds. I wave to a few of my neighbors and stop by the elevator, waiting for the "ding" to go off and for me to step in. After holding the door for an elderly woman coming out of the elevator, I take a step inside and push the 14th floor button and feel the elevator zoom upwards.

"Rufus, I'm home," I yell as I unlock the door to my room, 141B, and step inside the apartment. Of course, Rufus, my Siamese cat, is too lazy to come see me at the door, so he waits for me to come by his room (the laundry room with the washer and dryer) to properly greet and feed him. Father setting the video game box down on my kitchen counter, I make my way to his room. I must admit, he is teetering on the edge of being "fat", but that's only because his fur takes up so much space on his little (okay, big) body of his. His crystal blue eyes lazily open, and he lets out a meow. I squat down and run a hand through his light blonde fur. He meows again and I smile, standing back up to get his food from the cabinet above the washers. That wakes him up, he stands up from his cushy blue bed and stretches his paws and hind legs to come and rub up against my pant leg, meowing all the while. "Yes, Rufus, I see you love me, only because I'm giving you food," I mutter the last part to myself and pour the cat food into his sliver bowl. After patting his head, he digs into the food and I walk away to hook up the game.

"Okay, this seriously better be a good game..." I sigh as I kick off my blue Converse and plop down onto my green bean bag to start the game. My black hair is pulled back into a ponytail and is held up by a wave clip. I also have green eyes, from my day's side of the family, and my pale complexion is from my mom's side, as she's Japanese and my father is German. The screen flickers on and my heart skips a beat - the thought of wasting money on a failure of a game scares me! "Well, I can always return it and get my money back..."

" _'Hello, this is Sly Cooper, and I'd like to request a ride,_' "

"Oh, Sly, you're so funny!" I squeal and bury my face in my blanket that I grabbed after the first 2 minutes of the game's walkthrough. So far, this game is...great! It really is, the system works well, the characters — even if they do look different — are still the same old Sly, Bentley, and Murray, and the high definition is really cool. The cell shading for each character is very delicate and just overall, I can tell it's going to be an awesome addition to the trilogy. I watch as Sly runs from his ex-girlfriend, Carmelita, and hops onto the van, right when they're about to go back in time, I imagine.

" _'Do NOT slow down, Murray!'_ " Bentley instructs as the time machine is started up.

" _'I never do!'_ " the pink hippo, with his new mask that I think is actually kind of a good look for him, replies and presses hard on the gas pedal, and the van starts up and is going, going, going —!

_Uwah...my head is killing me...ouch, ouch, ouch..! What the flip happened..? Wasn't I in my room playing on my PS3? Ugh, my whole body is just throbbing... _I blindedly grope around the darkness, only to find that the ground was purely made out of metal, or some hard, metallic material. It's not a...cage, is it? _Oh my gosh, if its a cage and I've been kidnapped and am being sold in the black market as a slave to please other people or do other people's bidding I'm calling my mom and she better come get me as fast as she can or I swear I will not go back home for Christmas this year!_ I groan softly, holding my head and trying to make sense of the situation. It's pretty dark wherever I am, and there's no one around, from what I can see...wait! Is that a...body? A person? I try to blink open my eyes a bit more, they feel like they've been glued shut! My vision gets clearer and clearer, and finally I see...

"W-Who are you?"

I blink. Twice. Then three times. After rubbing my eyes furiously, I blink one more time. Is...is that who I think it is? Wait, more importantly, is there...fur on my skin? A-And my ears feel awfully out of place...they're not on the side of my head, then where..? O-On my head? Like a...a... "..Cat!" I squeak out, reaching above my head to touch the furry extensions that are actually pretty sensitive when I touch them, but more importantly, there's fur on my arms! And legs! All over! Pure, white, silky fur, just like a cat! I ignore the people in front of me, I have to find something out —

"A TAIL!" I shriek, feeling the furry extension swish around due to my shock and anxiousness. Just what is going on here?! How did I get...how did I get...

_How did I get in the flipping Sly Cooper universe?! _

"Um," my attention snaps back to — to Bentley! He's real, right in front of me! And he looks shocked, or more like startled, is the word. He asks again, "E-Excuse me, but h-how did you...get here?" He adjusted his glasses, surveying me like a new computer. I backed up againstthe van's (I think I'm in the van, all of Bentley's high tech computers and equipment is back here) wall. Murray and S...oh, jeez, Sly Cooper! In the flesh! Or, fur! His brown eyes were widened in shock, and Murray's matches his expression. I tremble a little bit, only because I get shy around strangers, and well, because my favorite and childhood heroes are right in front of me, gawking at me like I'm some sort of exhibition.  
I stutter out, while pointing to each of them, "B-B-Bentley, M-Murray and S-S-Sly C-Cooper?"

If I thought their faces couldn't get more shocked, I was wrong. All three of them asked at the same time, "How do you know our names?"  
I can't register their question right now, I'm too busy freaking out inside. It feels like my brain just went haywire and did fifty summersaults and just won the Olympics for the third time. I break out of the van, pushing the doors open and looking around frantically, not recognizing where the heck I ended up, somewhere in the past, I knew, but not knowing was freaking me out! The quiet, serene forest filed with bamboo surrounded me, almost mocking me with its peacefulness and just how it was being there! Why is this freakig me out so much? I just wanna, wanna—!

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Thank you and until next time, I'm hiding in a bush. T_T Drop a review!**


	2. Trying to Convince The Gang

**Back with chapter two!**

* * *

"G-Get back in here!" I feel a hand pull me by my collar and yank me back inside the van. I land hard and look up at the shocked faces of the gang, all looking back at me, urging me to spill how exactly I got here, except, I can't tell them because I have no flipping idea! I was at home, playing the game like there's not tomorrow, and then poof! Right when they were going back in time, I'm somehow in the game...is this a calling from God? What am I saying, I'm not that Christian! My tail swishes behind me anxiously—man, it feels weird having something move back there—and I might as well introduce myself.

Putting my hands u in protest and as if surrendering, I start off, shakily, "L-L-Listen, my name's H-Harmony, Harmony Peterson, a-a-and I r-really am as c-confused as y-you three are," jeez, my voice is wavering really bad! I hate how scared I can get when crazy things happen. I need to learn how to be cool and calm, and how to assert the situation in tough times like this. But for now, I have to earn these guys' trust! Bentley crossed his arms over his chest, his hat tipped back to get a better look at my surely trembling form. Sly and Murray, actually, were standing by the back doors of the van, probably their reactions to me jumping out all of a sudden. Sly's cane was propped up by Bentley's tech equipment, but even without it I'm sure he could kick my ass if they think I'm lying or a spy from Interpol—which I'd never be, I'd always be on the opposite side of the law when it comes to Sly Cooper! "I-I-I mean, I w-was at home, I swear, and then...and t-then there w-was like, a...a 'bzzt!' sound—"

"A 'bzzt' sound? You're making this story very hard to believe, I hope you're aware," Bentley interrupted, adjusting his glasses. He's too smart to believe the truth, dammit! There's no need to over-analyze things, I seriously don't know how the heck I got here! Would I tell them a lie? Would they believe that? Well, I don't really care about the other two believing me, getting past Bentley is what freaks me out. I shake my head, trying to sort my thoughts in order and form a coherent sentence.

Then, Sly speaks up, "Bentley, I think she's innocent. I mean, just look at her," he gestures to my trembling form with an amused smile, "No offense."  
"N-None taken," I reply, looking back at Bentley. Maybe he's confused as to how I know all of their names? I can't tell them the truth, so might as well make it up. "Um, t-the reason I know your names is b-because m-my parents have h-heard of you, a-and the heroic things y-you've done—"

" 'Heroic'?" Bentley asked in disbelief and shock, and I internally smack myself for letting that thought slip out. Heroic? Really?!

I think fast. "Y-Yeah! My parents a-always thought you three were n-never bad, a-and that the police s-should just recruit y-you guys instead o-of chasing you."  
The turtle still looks unsure. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but Murray cuts him off, "I think we should believe her, buddy! She's just a little girl, after all!"

"I'm twenty..."

"Yeah, Bentley, and she doesn't look like she's with Interpol. I would know, I did spend a while with them." Sly agreed, making a face as he remembers his days with Carmelita, I imagine, and locking up criminals. That must have been tough.

"I'm a college student..."

"And she's a cat! Cats are always nice, I mean unless she's anything like that Neyla, but she wasn't a cat, she was a tiger, right?" Murray goes on, scowling at the thought of Neyla's betrayal and how he had to go through so much to get out of prison. I have to admit, that part was pretty funny in the game, having to break them out and Bentley's narrating the cinematic cutscenes. I decide to stop this before we got to off topic, and because a thought pops into my head.

"Hey, u-um," their attention averts back to me, and I almost forget my question. "Actually, m-my parents r-recently passed a-away, and I was thinking t-that maybe, I I could p-prove myself to you g-guys and join your g-gang?" I know what I'm getting myself into—police chases, secret hideouts, having to keep on the move, never stopping too long at one place—but I think it'll be fun and a change of pace from boring school life. These guys are always gettingthemselves into new trouble, and never seem to be bored, so I'm thinking, why not? That is, if they even consider having me as a part of their team. My green eyes look hopefully at each of them, and I can already see agreement in Murray and Sly's expression, but Bentley still looks skeptical. What else could I do? What else did he want me to prove? I'm not some spy, I'm not some undercover cop, or a new foe, I'm just...Harmony.

Finally, Bentley sighs, while wheeling himself out of the van, "I guess we could see what you can do."

I breathe a sigh of relief, and take a step back out into the bamboo thicket. My tail (jeez, I still can't get over saying that) swishes behind my legs anxiously, being next to your childhood heroes can do that. Sly looks at me, flashing me a smile, "Welcome to the team. You said your name is Harmony, right?"

I nod, suddenly blushing at my slowness. "Y-yeah!"

"I'm Sly. Though, I think you already know that," he replies, a bit amused. I nod again, at a loss for words at the moment. What can I say? I'm right next to Sly flipping Cooper, it's not easy to strike up s conversation so easily. "Well, since you're now part of the team, time to see what you can do."

I gulp, and my eyes widen.

What do you mean, 'what I can do?'


	3. Turning Japanese

**hay guys guess who has an update :D **

* * *

"Okay, Harmony, go ahead," Sly's confident voice says behind me, as we stand before a rope tied between two buildings, and about a 40 foot drop if I don't make it across. The rope itself looks old and over-used, and not set for supporting my or anyone else's weight. What, did they think I was in the circus or something? I'm a college student! Not some acrobat or tightrope professional! I shudder at the thought of falling, the splat that would resound through the ancient japanese town, or the b-b-blood that would splatter the walls around us. I step forward to take a peek at what lay below us, and instantly jumped back, my tail swishing beneath me nervously.

"N-N-N-No, thanks," I stutter, covering my eyes from the image of the ground from high above. "M-Maybe there's s-something else I c-could do?"

"Aw, come on, Harm," Sly pats my back and I squeak in surprise. "You gotta prove yourself to us! Besides, if I can do it, then you can, too."

Yeah, but you had the Thievius Raccoonus, and I grew up with dance classes, I think to myself as I uncover my eyes and take a baby step forward. Taking a deep breath, I look back to the gang, and dammit, Bentley's unnerving glare was getting me even more nervous! I know he didn't trust me - then again, I can't really blame him, after that Neyla incident - but there's no need to stare me down like I'm a cop in disguise. This isn't a Javert type of situation, there's no barricade and there's no french revolution going on! I mean, we're in feudal japan for pete's sake, so just act calm and let me in the group, I don't even know how I got here! I think back to playing the games when I was little. Only Sly could walk on ropes and climb on pipes and things like that, Neyla could also, and basically any lithe character, so maybe I could too? This is a video game, not that they know it, but anything's possible. A rooster brought a dragon to life, a turtle got together with a mouse, and a fox and raccoon were temporarily together, I think I could walk on a measly little rope. Yeah! My confidence is boosted, I can totally do this!

"O-Okay...I guess I can t-try," I spoke up, taking an easy step onto the rope. My breath hitches in my throat, and I panic for a split-second. I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna die!

"Don't take your time, just run across it," Sly says, noticing my frozen state. I mentally facepalm, of course! So instead of staying frozen, I take another step and try to keep my balance with this unstable rope, trying to dash across quickly. I close my eyes and dart forward, going as fast I could possibly go on a tightrope. Without even opening my eyes, I trip over the ledge to the building across - I made it! My knee hurts, now, but I MADE IT! I sit up from where I landed and look across at Sly and the others. I flash a shy smile and stand up as Sly nodded in approval and satisfaction. Murray looks happy and proud, and Bentley looks less...intimidating. That's a start!

"Well, you can crawl through tight spaces, you can run across ropes, climb up pipes and ropes..." Bentley lists off the top of his head. I really hope I made it into the gang, at least until I figure out how to get back home. I can learn how to do new stuff, like pick pockets and disguise myself, I mean I do go to Juilliard! I'm studying acting and singing, I can probably pull of a disguise! My green eyes shine as I hopefully look towards the green turtle, and finally, he sighs. "I guess we could use your talents. You said you were a college student as well, right?"

"R-Right," I reply, "I study acting and singing at Juilliard."

That caught his attention. "Why didn't you say that before! Welcome to the Cooper team, Harmony."

I sigh a breath of relief, and Murray high-fives me along with Sly. "Thank God..." I say to myself as Bentley turns back to business on his computer. He pulls up a lot of information about where we were, and who we were after. I kind of have a feeling of who it it we're after - in Japan, during the era of ninjas and shurikens and basically a Naruto fan's wonderland - during this part of the game. After calming down over my triumph, we all took a look at one of Bentley's computers and listened as he went over the plan. First, before anything, we needed to find a hideout - which shouldn't be a problem, it never is in the games before - to be safe and unknown to the guards and boss in charge, whoever he was.

"First off," Bentley starts, after we all settled into a small cave-like safe house which was blended in with the bamboo and leaves around it, "We need to break Rioichi Cooper out of jail. My sources tell me that he's located in a prison not too far from here, so Sly, I need you to break him out."

I inwardly scream; Rioichi Cooper? Only the greatest Cooper in the family! The creator of the Ninja Spire Jump, not to mention he doesn't look too bad for an ancestor. I can't resist, I have to ask, "C-Can I help?" Bentley looks over at me in surprise. Quick, make an excuse! "U-Um, you know, to p-prove myself better!"

Reluctantly, it seems, he agrees, and Sly and myself head out to find this prison. On the way, we need to get recon photos of the guard's armor, and the front doors of the prison. Bentley said he'd have a new binocucom for me (I nearly fell out my chair at the news) when we got back. We hop on different buildings, avoiding the guards below until I know how to fight or at least how to flee from a fight - it feels a lot like Final Fantasy, I have to learn how to flee - and to get to the prison faster. Sly stops and snaps a quick picture of a burly guard in his armor and I ask, "..Are you excited to meet one of your ancestors?"

He tucks his binocucom into his leg pouch and replies, "I guess. It'll be kind of weird, but I'm also a bit worried."

"Worried?"

"What if he doesn't believe that I'm really his ancestor? I mean, Bentley says it's not even a possibility, but you know."

"Well, with all that's been going on around here, I'd believe you." I assure, and we start on our way towards the prison to get some snapshots of the entrance. Stepping onto a rope to dash towards the other building across from us, I notice something out of place. A...geisha house?

Geishas...

...

"EW!" I lose my balance on the rope and slip, but I managed to grab hold of the rope with one hand. I sure scared Sly, he looks like he almost had a heart attack, but says, "If you're trying to show off your 'skills', then maybe you should practice them a bit more first," I ignore the sarcastic comment and look again towards the geisha house to get another look. This is truly disgusting. There's basically a strip club in the middle of a feudal Japanese town. What the hell. I decide to drop down and crouch behind the building I was trying to get to. "What's the matter?"

"There's a geisha house right there," I reply quietly, and was about to add something when suddenly the front doors open and out steps a tall, buff-looking tiger, smoking a cigar in his mouth and wearing a glare. I crouch even more behind the building and motion to Sly his presence. Sly looks up and sees him, making a face at his smug look and jumps down to get a better view along with me. "Better get a pic of his ugly mug for Bentley, dont'cha think?" I nod and he quickly snaps a photo, and Bentley comes up on his screen to inform Sly that the tiger's wanted by Interpol for overthrowing several small countries.

Apparently, we aren't the only ones with a time machine.

* * *

**soooo yeah. review, tell me what'cha think, what I can improve. yeah. thanks for da reviews so far tho :D**


	4. Rioichi Cooper

**so yea . update in forever .**

* * *

"...I've checked, and there really is no other way in except for the front entrance!"

What.

Are you serious, Bentley? After three games of finding the craziest ways into a building, this is the craziest way of getting in? The front door of a prison? Not to mention, there's a guard standing right in front of the door! I don't think he'd let a cat in jeans and a plaid button up shirt with a raccoon dressed in blue by just like that. I listen as Bentley goes on and tells us that we need disguises from the guards nearby. Suits of armor, to be exact, and it shouldn't be a problem if you're a thief. Thanks, Bentley. I look over at some guards who were chatting away and shudder. They're big, burly and mean-looking. Getting the armor shouldn't be a problem, we could find two sets of armor for the both of us sounds pretty okay with me. Sly tucks his binocucom away into his pocket and turns to me, saying, "Well, you heard the turtle. We gotta get that armor,"

"How?" I ask, following him as he leaps onto a nearby rooftop to look for a victim.

"We steal them, of course," he replies, as if it's the most obvious thing in the universe. Well, yeah, maybe for him, but I don't know how to steal! I've been taught stealing is wrong and to never do it...but if it's for a good cause, like breaking out a relative from the past, I'm sure my parents would let that slide! I nod in response and we were off to find some suits of armor.

"These are huge on us!"

"Ah, don't worry about it, they'll never notice us slip by."

"Are you sure?"

"Harmony," Sly says as he adjusts his armor sleeve so it wouldn't slip down. "Do I look unsure to you?"

I shake my head, smiling nervously while also tying a price of gold and black armor around my waist, trying to cover up most of my clothes. I just need the helmet and we'll be ready to try to get past. Sly did most if the knocking out, and I did the ripping off armor from their bodies. Teamwork. "Are we ready to go?"

He nods, the huge helmet covering his eyes, holding up his shield to look official. I do the same and we awkwardly walk out into the open from the alley we were in. Guards around us just have us curious looks, but shrugged it off anyway, and I shot a grin towards Sly who returned it smugly. He's a master thief, why'd I doubt him in the first place? He's had three successful games, as well...

"The entrance is over there," he points to the large doors that held all of the criminals inside. Including Rioichi. A large boar was standing guard, lamp and weapon at his side, causing me to shrink a bit into my suit. I followed Sly at his side and tried to make myself look bigger, like he was. I'm a student at Juilliard, dammit! I should be showing off my acting skills! Show the gang I'm a great addition (for the time being) to the team! The theif stops in front if the guard, "You there! Open the door!"

The boar leans down towards us, "Hmmph! A little short to be a commander, aren't you?" He stands straight again and asks, "Who are you two?"

Time to step in! I tell myself, getting mentally prepared, and I step in front of Sly before he could say anything, snapping, "Excuse me? Who are we? I think the real question is who are you?!" Both of them are shocked by my sudden outburst, but I continue on, "We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions!"

Sly joins in then, "We are Major Muggshot and Major Contessa!"

The guard is unmoved. "Muggshot? Contessa? I've never heard of you,"

"Excuse me? I should have your head for that!"

"Son, we've been majors since you were a squealing piglet! Wait unto large general hears about this! I hear he loves pork chops!"

That did it, because the guard starts apologizing like crazy, bowing in respect towards us and lets us go through, trembling slightly in fear. I strut past him, muttering, "I'm feeling gracious today, so carry in before I report you!" He nods and immediately runs off to do something else, or probably to get away from us. Once we were inside, Sly burst out laughing, holding his stomach. I give a triumphant smile and giggle a bit. My acting skills are flawless. Anyways, on with the mission! We're in the facility! And almost immediately I can tell it's going to be tough getting to Rioichi. Which, by the way, still gets me excited to no end— I mean, come on, it's Rioichi! He's been one of my favorite ancestors since the first game, when Sly learns the Ninja Spire Landing! The area is secure and is crawling with guards, all in burly armor watching over the prisoners being tortured.

One thing that always ceases to amaze me is how video games work. Once the coast was clear, Sly simply seems to just spin around really fast, resembling a tornado, and suddenly the armor is off. I know he's been able to do this since the third game, but I thought it'd be different in the actual game. Sly gave me a curious look, and I tore my gaze from him. How was I supposed to do that? Gulping, I just follow his lead and spin around, and look down; the armor was off! Do I just spin back around when I need the armor again? I imagine so, and we start on our way to find Rioichi's jail cell. Random convicts are scattered across the halls we dash through, each attached to a different torture device every time. Japan was a pretty decent place back during its feudal era...

"Hold on," Sly suddenly stops walking and stands up straight, squinting a bit at something. I look forward and see what he was squinting at - a cage, hanging in the air by a chain, and inside was -

"Holy crap, it's Rioichi," was my only comment, earning a slight chuckle from the raccoon next to me. My tail swishes anxiously as we start on our way towards the cage, fooling several guards on the way with our disguises. The ground ended suddenly as we approached the cage suspended in midair, guards on the other side of the gaping abyss below us. I stay a few good feet away from the edge, my fear of heights returning suddenly as Sly called out to the ninja crouched in the small cage, alerting him of our presence.

"Hey! Rioichi Cooper! Are you okay?"

The ninja seems to think this is a joke as he rolls his eyes and barely gives us a glance. "You guards seem to make very poor jokes,"

We change out of our armor and grab his attention again, well, Sly did, I just nodded along to what he says. "Come on, we're not with those bozos, we're here to bust you out! The name's Sly, and this is Harmony..."

This snaps him out of his moping and he whips around to face us, grabbing two of the bars that enclose him in the cage. "Ah, fellow ninjas! Very good," he bows respectively,

"You will need to make your way to the Dragon Bridge to get to this cage. Hurry up!"

We nod and Sly replies cheekily, "Okay, we'll be there soon, just...stay put!"

"Ha ha, very funny..."

* * *

**tell me what you think ! :D**


End file.
